


[Podfic] Shards of Me

by MeldirielErulisse



Series: [Podfic] Shards of Me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Epic Bromance, Gen, Gen Work, Healing, Make me whole, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Sandwiches, Secret Identity, Sequel, White Tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeldirielErulisse/pseuds/MeldirielErulisse
Summary: Podfic of Star and Shield/Griselda Banks' beautiful story: Shards of Me:Deleted and extended scenes from Make Me Whole. Life is made of a thousand shattered moments - but when they're pieced back together, what picture will you see? Do they make any cohesive image at all, or will they only reveal the gaping chasms in your heart? What if you lost a vital piece along the way? How can you ever fit this puzzle back together?
Relationships: FoxholeBros, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: [Podfic] Shards of Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shards of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073009) by [Star and Shield (Griselda_Banks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Banks/pseuds/Star%20and%20Shield). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yhi8J7Rv9G7N49E5ev23YKnoJZWyp1d7/view?usp=sharing) (Size: 43.2 MBs) 

**Length:** 22:31 minutes 

**Podfic Reader:** [Meldiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeldirielErulisse)

 **Story Author:** [Star and Shield (Griselda_Banks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Banks/pseuds/Star%20and%20Shield)

 **Story Text:** [Shards of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073009/chapters/32421924)


	2. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Star and Shield/Griselda Banks' beautiful story: Shards of Me

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_ZxucTuZ5d3PR0_LTRZihE7Go_shzEK8/view?usp=sharing) (Size: 43.2 MBs) 

**Length:** 22:29 minutes 

**Podfic Reader:** [Meldiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeldirielErulisse)

 **Story Author:** [Star and Shield (Griselda_Banks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Banks/pseuds/Star%20and%20Shield)

 **Story Text:** [Shards of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073009/chapters/32825307)


End file.
